Abominable creatures
by Destianne
Summary: Galthazar as extremely rarepair. AU. Gabriel is hiding in pre-apocalyptic world; his brother have enough of Heavenly War either. They found themselves in strange times.


I wasn't one of those angels who was interested in pointless fight in heaven. Watching how my own brothers are killing each other, and running around like mad moths. Beautiful, strong, dignified creatures have fallen so low in the name of getting power, which they will never really have. They were like a bunch of children, most of them were true worshippers, Angels of the Lord, faithful and loyal to fathers will, but there were also more and more rebels. No one could stand absence of father for so long. For older brothers, who used to know him it was harsh times.

I didn't care about their little war, and simply wanted to survive, although my doings were saying different story. I stole every heavenly weapon they've got. You need to understand that I need insurance in case if someone stupid wants to murder me for my disobedience.

But, well…

I hid carefully on earth to live easy, boring life until situation above won't change for better. My vessel was a really funny guy. Former writer, who lost himself between pages of his old books and shots of whiskey. He said yes to me, because he was really moved by my promise of redemption.

Well, there wasn't one. He devoted his life so I could hide from my older brothers. Of course I didn't wanted to be suspicious so I had to blend in the society or the thing that had left of it.

The best choice would be big, crowded city but even New York wasn't good enough, after last accidents. I found some human activity in Queens, and Manhattan. I thought that Queens would be less obvious choice.

I've searched through different estates until I found few humans. I guess it will be two or three of them, because they presence was barely recognisable. I stopped myself from zapping behind them, but nothing could stop me from walking in through main door without even knocking.

He stood few feet from me. Black hair, blue eyes and smirk on his face. I recognized him straightaway, even though he looked different than during our last meeting.

"You came here to steal my weapon?" He asked, smiling ironically.

I eyed his vessel up, inefficiently hiding my astonishment.

"I've got your horn," I said, closing the door behind me. "And few other interesting things." I looked around the room with curiosity. I've spent few seconds getting used to the interior and then sat comfortably on his couch.

Gabriel lifted up the corners of his mouth.

"Raphael must be pissed off," He noticed.

"Better. He's scared," I replied.

"Good," Diabolic smile appeared on his lips.

"Do you have some alcohol here?"

"Enough to get you drunk." 

Gabriel wasn't lying about the alcohol. After few surprisingly short hours I was in this funny, relaxed state when you don't really care that you can't think straight anymore. My mind played tricks on me, violently tearing apart every thought that was longer than four words. Instead of thinking, I was busy being chill out.

'I think I should…' I forgot what I was thinking about, when Gabriel looked me in the eyes with stupid grin on his face 'How's that possible you're not drunk?' I asked.

'I promised that I will get you drunk. Not me.'

I rolled my eyes, trying to mojo me sober, but it wasn't working. Probably I was too drunk for that.

'It's not fair.' I sat a bit more comfortable and tried to add an argument for my words. It was hard.

'Just think about morning after…' Gab seemed to find this situation hilarious.

'I prefer not to.' I closed my eyes, feeling little dizzy. I felt that Gabriel sat next to me. Without even thinking about it, I put my hand on his thigh, desperate for any form of physical contact. I didn't needed to open my eyes to know what's current look on his face. He wasn't as astonished as he supposed to. When my hand went to his nape to run my fingers through his hair, he even smiled.

I looked at him with some funny idea that came recently to my sick, little brain. I leaned towards his neck and kissed his warm skin. He didn't protest or shrink away from me, so I made few more kisses.

'Balthie…'

I smiled. Nobody called me like this since I don't remember when.

I bend back to look him in the eyes. This time I was the one who found this funny.

'Don't tell me to stop, because you're suddenly a good boy now.' I whispered.

I just wanted a little bit of intimacy, no one could blame for that, right?

**_ ****  
>I wrote some parts with my bff. I hope she won't find it, but If you're reading this, darling – don't kill me, please. There wasn't any GabBalthazar fic over here! ****  
>BTW I know Gabriel have different look, get over it. <strong>**  
>And I know that Balthie is slightly Out Of Character. <strong>**  
>Get over it too. <strong>


End file.
